


Safe and Sound

by okami93



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami93/pseuds/okami93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot for The 100, Season 2 Episode 8 "Spacewalker"<br/>A deeper look at the last scene of the episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqpjQvYLmyw<br/>It's really just a thought how I imagined Clarke would feel<br/>Mixed with the lyrics of the song "Safe and Sound" which I found hauntingly fitting for this scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

It was no conscious decision. Despite - or maybe because - of all the brutality she had already faced in her life, Clarke wouldn't have been able to do this. The blood of a loved one on her own hands - no. In that moment, she only saw him and the pain he would've to endure in the next hours until death released him. She didn't want him to suffer anymore. God knew how heavy his crimes - committed in a desperate effort to find his love - weighed on him.

She knew she couldn't save him. Lexa would never accept her sacrifice in his stead. Clarke felt responsible for what Finn had done trying to find her. She wished she wouldn't have sat in Mount Weather for so long. But it was too late now.

When a human is pushed into a situation that completely overwhelms him or her, each one of us will retreat to acting on instinct. So Clarke instinctively knew there was only one thing she could still do for Finn.

Her body moved on its own, walking towards him, kissing him. Clarke fixed her gaze on his brown eyes. "I love you too." It was only a whisper, but she needed to say it. Even though there was still the old Finn inside, she saw how much he fought with himself, battling the memories of the ones he had killed, and his desperate wish to turn back time.

_**All those shadows almost killed your light.** _

She saw his fear as he tried to tell her to go, to leave him. His silent apology for not being able to protect and stay with her.

_**I remember you said ‘Don’t leave me here alone’** _

In her mind she already tried to say goodbye, knowing there was no time left, and no other way to go but the most difficult, painful way.

The world around them had grown silent. Hugging him tightly, inhaling his scent, tears rolled down her cheeks as she whispered in his ear: “You’re gonna be o.k.”

_**Just close your eyes. The sun is going down.** _

Sobs shook her body as she pushed the knife forward and for a few endless seconds stood there, embracing him. She felt his warm blood on her hand as she silently drew the blade back.

“You’re o.k.” Clarke’s voice shook as she held onto him, feeling his warmth one last time.

_**You’ll be alright; no one can hurt you now.** _

With his last breath, he leaned forward to whisper words that sounded so grateful they would haunt her for the rest of her life: “Thanks princess.” Clarke couldn’t let go. She felt she would fall into the black abyss that suddenly loomed before her. It had been lurking in the shadows of her heart for a while and suddenly opened up, now that she had his blood on her hands.

But somehow, as his body went limp, she managed to step back. It was the final truth that told her it was over, for better or worse she couldn’t yet tell. Finn’s head sunk on his chest as Clarke stepped away from him and turned to face the consequences of her actions; wishing for the morning to come, to find proof the world was still turning and she wasn’t frozen in time.

_**Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.**_


End file.
